Total Drama Thesaurus
by MissTigerLover99
Summary: Chris and Chef host an all new season, with all new contestants. Each contestant is named after a different letter of the alphabet. SYOC story, Apps inside. APPS CLOSED
1. Application Time

**Weell.. rcently I've been watching Total Drama with my sister, and I thought this would be fun...I hope I won't fail. This is an all new season, Total Drama Thesaurus, and, yup. Don't expect me to u[date all that often, I'll try though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, The Mortal Instruments, Rise of The Guardians, or Frozen. If I did, Sizzy, Malec, and Clace would definitely happen sooner, and Jack and Elsa would get together...And my stupid fandom head is in the way.I also don't own the majority of the contestants.**

**If anyone gets the Mortal Instruments reference, their chracter will definitely be in the new season.**

* * *

An intern turned the camera on, and focused on non other than Chris McClean himself. Who was doing something, very important. Picking his nose.  
"Psst,Chris, it's on", the nameless intern, or Maia whispered.  
"Wait, it's on? Never mind that. I, Chris McClean, and to a lesser extent, Chef are here to announce something very important", the egotistic man announced.  
"After Owen took home the money during Total Drama Island, we decided to have a completely new season with all new contestants." Chef monotone-d like he was reading from a teleprompter.  
"Well, my catch was that all this", gesturing to himself, "has to work with Chef Hatchet. This season will have all new contestants, one for each letter of the alphabet. So far, the letters A,E,and J are taken. Sign up soon, and we will review your application to get on this new season. An extra incentive is that this time, the prize is ONE. MILLION. DOLLARS! Send in your applications as soon as possible, to be on...  
TOTAL. DRAMA. THESAURUS!"  
Chris finished, smiling for the camera, as Chef frowned. "What are you frowning at?" Chris scowled and went to punch Chef, but ended up hurting his hand. Then, he took a remote, and pressed a button,which sent Chef flying. As he landed in the sea around Wawanakwa, Chef shot Chris a murderous glare.  
"Aaand...CUT!" Maia yelled, and walked away to be with her boyfriend Jordan.

* * *

**Application:**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age (15-18):**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Appearance (Skin, face, hair, etc)**

**Clothing (Swimsuit included):**

**Stereotype:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears (At least 2):**

**Strengths: **

**Weaknesses (At least 3):**

**Background/Backstory:**

**What You Will Do With The Money:**

**Other (Anything else):**

**Audition Tape (Optional):**

* * *

**Soo... just put these in the reviews, and yup. I'll post the accepted characters, and so far, A, E, and J are done. 2 girls and 1 boy...Apply soon!**


	2. Accepted!

**Yuppers, it's official. I suck at writing :D. This is a list of the characters currently accepted. Oh, and somebody got the Mortal Instruments reference. Soo...yup..**

**Disclaimer: Maia says I don't own anything, not even her or most of the contestants. F I Q U**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Thesaurus! So far, our chosen contestants are..Elisabeth Anderson, the Shy Cryomaniac", Chris McClean announced.  
"Jackson Overland, the Fun Guy", Chef Hatchet alternated.  
"Anaya Shah, the Social Bookworm!"  
"Payton Woods, the Indifferent Dancer."  
"Olivia Mason, the Fandom Hothead!"  
"Selena Marty, the Intelligent Blonde.'  
"Temporius Strings, the Mute Musician!"  
"Vivian Moore, the Phoenix."  
"Xavier Desar, the Soccer Player!"  
"Zane Mintz, the Kingly One."  
"Kelsey Daniels, the Pop Punk Girl!"  
"Liliana Grant, the OCD Painter."  
"Nicolas Reese, the Obese Gamer!"  
"Danica Brookstone, the Hipster."  
"Carly Teton, the Childish Pyro!"  
"Margaret Blank, the Innocent Demon."  
"Quince Lettom, the Adventurous Gambler!"  
"Gina Heartland, the Cheeky Chick."  
"Willow Washington, the Idealistic Romantic!"  
"Barbara Martins, the Shy but Kind Bookworm."  
"Yasmine Evans, the Abused Nerd!"  
"Henrick Richards, the One Still In The Closet."  
"Rhydia Huang, the Socially Inept/ Oblivious Introvert!"  
"Fiana Talise, the Loudmouthed Brat"  
"Izabella Feng. the Orphan Pollyanna!"  
"Quentin Dallas, the Hot Guy"  
'And, Umal Wedas, the Obsessive Jock!"  
"And that's it. Be happy maggots." Chef huffed, obviously hating his new job.  
"Cheeffff! Be happy." Chris whined. "All of you that made it, congrats, because you will be staying at Camp Wawanakwa, until one of you wins the money. Those who didn't, sit back and start watching... **Total. Drama. Thesaurus!**"

* * *

**Well, there you have it. There are no letters left, and I'm sorry if your character was not accepted. Some had less personality, or simply had interests I knew nothing about, and therefore couldn't write. Apply now, and Review!**


End file.
